Heartless
by hitsujion
Summary: I am empty inside, damned to the existence of a Nobody. But when I look at him, I can't help but feel that emptiness within me filling up. Maybe this is why I dont have a heart... because it has been given to Roxas. Axel/Roxas lemon.


[enter: AXEL]

_I do not have a heart. I am empty inside, lacking the warmth of a human, damned to the existence of a Nobody. Without a heart, I cannot feel. I do not know of happiness, sadness, hate… I do not know of love. That is what they tell me, and I've heard it so many times that I cannot help but believe it. I am cold. I am unfeeling._

_But when I look at him, I can't help but feel that emptiness within me filling up. He makes me feel happy, and sad, and hateful… and loving. He is everything to me, and I know this, though I have tried time and time again to reject the thought. This boy, he is… all that I need._

_Maybe this is why I do not have a heart... Because it has been given to Roxas._

[enter: ROXAS]

"Roxy! Get your ass over here!"

Oh, how I would miss the pleasant hours that I had spent sleeping after spending so much time slaving for the Organization. Now that Axel was up and about, I knew I would not be allowed another moment of rest. He was always like this, always pestering me for no real reason, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was that made him choose me as his favorite toy. He was my best friend, though, and I couldn't honestly say that I hated the attention. He just made some things so… hard.

It took a few moments before I finally built up the energy to roll out of bed and throw my cloak on. When I exited the room, Axel was waiting for me, a dumb grin on his face that I had seen too many times before. He walked up to me and stopped, and right before I was going to open my mouth to make some snooty comment, he reached up and ran his fingers through my hair. Ah, fuck. I blushed and pushed away, glaring at him. The bastard.

"Looks like Roxy is as fiery as ever this morning, huh?" he said, snickering. "Just thought I'd help your lazy ass out so you don't look like you just hopped out of a drunken hooker's trash—"

"Axel."

"Hmm?"

"Just stop talking."

He laughed again, and the sound was warm. He was smiling down at me, so much taller and stronger, with more confidence than I could ever dream of having. I knew that Axel wasn't afraid of anything. He wasn't like me, where I was quiet and timid and tried to act tough so often that I just ended up looking foolish.

But then, as Axel conjured up a tiny flame on his finger and yelped as it fell to burn his foot, I was reminded that I was not the only fool. But Axel was more graceful about it, flashing me a devastating grin before grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

"Where are you dragging me today, Axel?" I asked, staring intently at the place on my wrist where his skin met my own.

"Dragging? Oh, Roxy, we both know how eager you are to go anywhere I take you," he replied, smirking devilishly. I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Mmm, I'd rather be filling something else."

I squeaked. What the hell? I tore my wrist out of his grasp, crossing my arms and dropping my gaze to the ground.

"Just take me wherever you want to and get it over with…"

I couldn't see Axel's expression, but I knew that right then he must have been wearing that same old grin, mocking me as I made an ass of myself.

[enter: AXEL]

I frowned. If only Roxas weren't so damn timid, I might actually get somewhere with him. I didn't know how to be _subtle._ I was brash and blunt, not suave and charming—it just wasn't in my nature. And I felt like a fucking cat trying to swim for the first time, flipping out like maniac in desperation as it struggled continuously. Fuck, I wanted Roxas. I wanted him so badly. Every time he walked into a room, his little hips swaying with each step, it drove me crazy. Sometimes he would drop something and let out a little gasp of shock, and my imagination was sent spiraling into fantasies in which _I_ was what urged those gasps from him. When he spoke, I found myself unable to tear my gaze away from his adorable pink lips. I wanted to ravage him, to claim every part of him, to make it so that he could never feel pleasure without me. But Roxas… Roxas was just too precious. He would never give himself to a devil like me… or so I had always thought.

"Come on, Axel," Demyx had said the other night, "why don't you just tell him?"

I had shaken my head, frowning deeply. "I don't want to fuck up our… friendship."

"Even if he says no, it can't make it any more awkward than it already is with you two."

"It's not _awkward_, though."

"You hit on him every day, Ax."

"And he thinks I'm joking, so everything's cool."

"Ax, please." Demyx put a hand on my shoulder, piercing me with a seriousness I rarely saw in him. "Just tell him. Please? It's driving the Organization crazy, watching you run after him like a puppy begging for treats."

I had sighed, standing and leaving, excusing Demyx's words as another one of his antics. But somewhere, in the back of my mind, I began planning how to tell Roxas how I felt.

"Where are we going?" Roxas said, bringing me back to the present. I grinned, slowing my steps to stand beside him, so that I could watch him more closely.

"I think you'll like it. I found it the other day on a mission."

I said no more as I lead him through a portal, to Twilight Town. I could see him getting more and more confused as we traveled to a part of town that he had never been to. I smiled when I found the place I had been looking for. I reached back and grabbed him hand, lacing my fingers with his—fuck, it felt so good to touch him, but I wanted _more —_and pulled him inside.

Roxas gave me a baffled look when he saw where I had taken him. Inside the building was a bustling shop, cakes and cookies and pies everywhere you looked. The smell of sugar and fruits invaded our senses, and I smiled as Roxas licked his lips, very obviously hungering for a taste. I led him to the counter, slowly bringing my arm to drape around his waist.

"Get however much you like. I've been saving up."

Roxas looked at me with wide, pure blue eyes. I chuckled.

"What the _hell_, Axel!" he said, squirming. He moved a bit closer to me then, pressing a hand to my chest. "Do you mean it?"

I nodded, and Roxas wasted no time in picking out four different items to try. I purchased them happily, and we took a seat at a small table in the corner of the shop. He devoured them eagerly, smiling up at me between every bite. When he offered me a taste, I refused, instead wishing to sit and watch him.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" he questioned when he had finished his second piece of cake. I shook my head, grinning.

"The only thing I want to eat is _you_."

Roxas blushed madly and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. I laughed, leaning forward to run a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, Rox," I whispered.

[enter: ROXAS]

When we left the bakery, the only thing I could think of as Axel led me through town was how much I wanted to hold his hand. He was so close to me, and he was being so sweet today. I wished every day could be like this. I wondered what he would do if I just reached over and touched him. He'd probably laugh and make a joke, like he always does. Sometimes I wished he'd be serious, so I could know how he felt, and what he was thinking. Maybe then, I wouldn't feel so… lost.

The next thing I knew, Axel had guided me to our spot at the top of the clock tower. He smiled at me when I shot him a curious look, leading me to sit down next to him on the ledge. We sat in silence for a few moments, and I wondered what was going on with him today.

I felt a warmth against my hand. I looked down to see Axel's long fingers entwining with my own. I let out a long breath, closing my eyes for a moment, allowing myself to just _feel_ him. Any moment he would make some stupid joke, and I would be forced to let him go. But for now, I could pretend that he felt the same way I did. I could pretend that holding hands was something we did all the time, that he spoiled me like this on every vacation. I could pretend that he was _mine_.

"Roxas…"

I frowned, turning to look at him. Neither of us let go, however. If anything, Axel held on just a little tighter.

"Roxas, um… I…"

At this point, I was _very_ confused. Axel had never been the type to be hesitant, no matter what it was he had to say. And in those gorgeous green eyes of his, I saw a sadness, a desperateness, that I had never seen in him before.

"Axel, what is it?"

He brought our hands up to his mouth, and gently pressed his lips to my skin. Chills shot down my spine as he held our hands there, his eyes closed, breathing in my scent.

"A-Axel…?"

"I'm sorry, Roxas," he said sadly, running my hand along his cheek, "but I love you. I've always loved you, ever since I first saw you. You're so damn beautiful, Roxy. Even before I was a Nobody, I was never… _happy_. It wasn't until I was with you that I knew how happiness felt, or what it even was. Every moment I spend with you, it's… surreal. And to be able to spend this time with you, and… for you to let me even hold your hand, it… This is the best day of my life."

I couldn't breathe. My mind was racing with thoughts, each of them completely baffled, and all I was aware of was my body moving to wrap my arms around Axel. I started to cry. I felt like a sniveling idiot, but I couldn't help it. When Axel returned the embrace and pulled me into his lap, instead of being comforted, I just cried harder.

"Roxas… I don't understand, Roxy…"

I looked up at him, smiling. I couldn't think of what to say. Instead, I just reached up to press my lips to his, softly and timidly. He let out a small moan, holding me tighter. He reached a hand up to push closer, my mouth opening in gasp at the fierce contact. His tongue entered, tracing along the roof of my mouth, earning a needy moan. We pulled away moments later, both breathless, a dumb smile on his face.

"Does this mean you feel the same, Roxy…?"

I grinned, moving to straddle him. I pressed him against the wall, an arm wrapping around his neck and pulling us into our second kiss. His arms moved to move up my shirt, fingertips gently brushing along the skin of my chest, as my free hand slowly traveled down to his groin. I rubbed against the growing bulge, pulling away from the kiss to look up at him timidly.

"Fuck, Roxas…"

His fingers traveled up to tease my nipple, grabbing hold of the hardened nub and twisting. I let out a weak whimper, shaking blissfully and trying to keep my attention on his needy member. I reached up and unzipped his cloak, his own hands moving to remove mine. We worked on removing every painful layer separating up, my hands shaking all the while, and when we were both freed, we attacked. His mouth ravaged the tender skin of my neck, sucking and biting, my hands reaching down to brush against his growing need. He moaned when I took his rod into my hand, running his tongue gently across my jaw line. I began to pump, whimpering at the feel of his precum lathering my fingers, leaning into the bliss that his mouth provided.

_"Roxas…"_

[enter: AXEL]

His whimpers were like music. He was so sweet and innocent… Having him here in my arms was nothing less than a miracle. I let out a long, throaty moan as his grip on my rod hardened, his pumps growing faster. My fingers peeked in between the cheeks of his ass, probing at the small pucker that lay there. He gasped, wiggling as I slowly pushed a finger inside. He tensed around me, grip on my erection melting away. He pulled in a shaky breath, moving his hands to hold me in a weak embrace.

"Are you okay, Roxy…?" I asked worriedly. I pushed my finger in as far as I could, smiling as he relaxed somewhat.

"Y-yeah," he said shakily, "I-I'm okay… Just keep going…"

I moved my finger gently from within him before sliding in another. Roxas clawed at the skin on my back, nearly breaking the skin. I slowly began to scissor, pressing deeply inside of him, searching.

"A-Axel, what are you—_A-Aah!"_

There it was, that little bundle of nerves I had been looking for. I probed against it rhythmically, Roxas tightening around me before beginning to relax. I slowly added a third finger, thrusting in and out of the small boy, making sure to hit his sweet spot each time. He moaned sweetly, nipping my ear as he began to slowly move in time with the thrusting of my fingers. My other hand teased his erect nipple, a smile lighting my lips at the aroused squeak that escaped him when I did so. He pulled back a bit, pure blue eyes measuring me.

"Axel, I… I'm ready…"

"Are you sure, baby?" I questioned, stopping my movements. "It's gonna hurt still."

"I'm sure," he said quietly. He leaned in, softly pressing his lips to my own. The kiss was sweet and short, but the joy it sent through me was enough to make me moan in delight. Roxas giggled, tangling his hands in my hair and giving a small tug.

"Axel, please…" he said, blushing terribly, "_Fuck me_."

I wasted no more time. I pulled Roxas onto his knees, straddling me, my cock pressing against his entrance. He let out a small, scared whimper, and I reached up to run a hand through is hair.

"Lower yourself onto me, Roxy, baby. You can hold on as hard as you need to."

I slid my hand onto my lover's throbbing need as he obeyed. His sweet little screams were all that I could hear, a stream of erotic cries leaking from his lips as his ass was stretched, warmth enveloping me entirely. I bucked my hips, impaling the small boy, flesh slapping against flesh. He screamed, back arching, hips wiggling.

"You okay, Rox?" I asked, giving him a small pump. He smiled, lips trembling weakly.

"Y-Yeah…"

I gave a throaty moan at the feeling of him slowly relaxing around my length, watching the way his eyes fluttered and his face grow more and more flushed. I pumped his cock, precum licking at my flesh, dropping to gently fondle his balls before lightly sliding my fingers up, teasing the tip. Very timidly, Roxas began to bounce up and down upon me. I gasped, moving awkwardly, trying to find the position that would bring the most pleasure to my partner. After a few moments, his screams grew high and wanton, alerting me that I had found his sweet spot. He dropped his head back, moans never faltering, and I focused on the pale skin of his throat, leaning forward and nipping at the tender skin. He shuddered, holding me tighter, rhythmic gasps filling his throat with each drop onto my aching cock.

"Fuck, Axel," he said, voice little more than a hoarse, breathy whimper, "F-fuck, you're so hard… Y-You feel s-so g-go—Aah!"

I gave a violent buck of my hips, grinning at the scream that it forced out of Roxas. He rocked back and forth slowly on top of me, weeping sweetly. I groaned at the sensation, tightening my grip on him. I let my free hand travel up to cup his cheek. He leaned forward, still clumsily moving on top of me, and our mouths met in a heated frenzy. I traced his lips with my tongue, then moving to press deeply together, our bodies connected in every way possible. He pulled away, giggling lewdly, each bounce on my lap more urgent than the one before.

I could feel myself getting closer to my release, the precum that coated the hand aiding his own erection warning me that he was the same. The blonde's hands traveled up to wrap themselves in my hair, yanking uncontrollably. I pumped his cock zealously, panting, a lustful groan erupting from my throat as I suddenly released my hot seed inside him.

As I filled him, Roxas reached his own climax. Hot white liquid sprayed from his cock, drenching my hand and our chests. He was shaking almost violently as my hand continued to pump him, milking him until he had nothing left. He collapsed onto me, and my arms moved to wrap around him, slowly lifting him off of my soft rod to cradle him softly in my lap. I grinned, fingers moving back to play with his stretched ass, thirstily drinking in the sound of his sweet whimper as my cum leaked out of him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, still trembling, sprinkling light kisses across my chest.

"Roxy, baby, my love, my world, my reason for breathing and living…"

Roxas giggled, giving my neck a small bite.

"I love you, Axel."

I leaned forward, licking the cum off of his chest. I traveled up, teasing his nipple, the cum in my mouth leaking onto it so that I might lap it up again. Roxas giggled, yanking my head up to meet him. He whimpered at the taste of his own cum, holding onto me as if I might slip away at any moment. I leaned forward, nipping at the skin beneath his ear.

"I love you too, Roxas," I whispered, "I always have."

Roxas let out a contented sigh, cuddling up against me.

"Hey, Axel?" he said quietly. I looked down, raising an eyebrow at the mysterious glint that shone in his pure blue eyes.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Next time, let's not fuck in public."


End file.
